Trucks that have shuttered partitions as lateral closures are known and are used currently. Although they are in wide use, these partitions entail a series of disadvantages. They are noisy and they have a large number of mobile pieces that are difficult to repair. This implies expensive maintenance and high replacement cost. They also have side rails that are very vulnerable to impacts by forklifts; as a result, the partitions are jammed or they have to be forced so that they will run along the rails.
It is the objective of this invention to solve the above-mention problems and to provide an easily operated side door with low maintenance cost.